Love Story
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Saat Ayane mencari ibunya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya, ia bertemu dengan Murasakibara. Pertemuan itu lalu berlanjut di dua tahun berikutnya saat mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.
1. Bertemu Lagi

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Ningyo Hime – Tanaka Rie (Ending Song Anime: Chobits) & Cactus Secret (Manga by Nana Haruta)

Pair : Murasakibara Atsushi x Watanabe Ayane (OC)

_Dua tahun yang lalu…_

"Ostukaresama deshita,_" ucap seorang fotografer setelah sesi pemotretan itu selesai. _

"Ostukaresama deshita._" Beberapa orang termasuk si model sendiri membalas ucapan itu. _

_Model remaja berambut pirang panjang bernama Watanabe Ayane itu cepat-cepat ke ruang rias untuk menghapus riasan wajahnya dan berganti pakaian. Mata biru jernih itu memandang balik bayangannya dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dan berpapasan dengan Kise Ryouta, salah satu model majalah remaja juga seperti dirinya. _

"_Oh Kise-_kun,_"_

"_Watanabe-_cchi,_"_

"_Kau baru datang?"_

_Kise mengangguk. "Watanabe-_cchi_ sudah selesai?"_

_Gadis pirang itu mengangguk. "Hm, _ganbatte ne _Kise_-kun_." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu._

_Kise mengangguk. "Tentu saja_-ssu_." Katanya. Baru saja Ayane akan pergi sampai tiba-tiba Kise menghentikannya dan menyodorkan tas yang terbuat dari kertas padanya. "Oh, tadi ada seorang wanita yang mengaku penggemarmu. Dia memintaku memberikan ini padamu."_

_Ayane mengerjapkan matanya dan menerima tas itu dan melihat isinya. Dilihatnya bahwa itu berisi lima kotak makanan ringan, Umaibō. _

"_Di mana? Di mana kau melihatnya?"_

_Kise agak terkejut melihat Ayane yang mencengkeram lengannya, menuntut jawaban darinya. "Di… di depan gedung ini." Katanya._

"Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_." Katanya lalu berlari keluar, meninggalkan Kise yang memandangnya heran._

_Ayane berlari sambil menjinjing tas yang berisi Umaibō itu dan menoleh ke setiap tempat. Namun, wanita yang dicarinya itu tetap tak ada. Sambil berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dia mencari dengan matanya sambil terus berjalan tak tentu arah._

"Okaasan_," panggilnya separuh putus asa._

_._

_Menyerah untuk mencari wanita itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil memakan Umaibō itu di taman bermain anak-anak terdekat. Memakan makanan ringan itu mengingatkannya saat dulu di mana sang ibu selalu membelikan makanan ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak memakannya._

_Sambil mengunyah pelan-pelan ia mulai bernostalgia saat di mana ia dulu masih berumur tujuh tahun. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai tiba-tiba ayah dan ibunya mulai bertengkar. Ibunya memilih pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkannya. Sejak saat itu ia menaruh rasa benci pada ayahnya yang membiarkan ibunya pergi begitu saja. Ia memang tak mengerti apa-apa, tapi sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan._

_Terlebih lagi sejak itu, ia sering ditinggal pergi ayahnya yang bekerja di luar negeri. Terkadang ia merasa kesepian di rumah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada suasana dingin yang terasa begitu ia dan ayahnya berada di satu ruangan yang sama._

"Are, Ningyo ka?_" _

_Ayane mengejap begitu sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh pipinya yang berair. Lagi-lagi ia mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan air matanya yang terus mengalir dari mata biru jernihnya. Lagi ia mengerjapkan mata untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. _

_Ayane menarik napas terkejut begitu melihat seorang pemuda bersurai ungu berjongkok di depannya sambil menyentuh pipinya. Ayane berdiri sehingga kotak Umaibō yang masih tersisa tiga buah jatuh berserakan di tanah._

"_Kau…" suara Ayane tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Diperhatikannya pemuda itu memungut Umaibō yang masih terbungkus kemasannya dan mengumpulkannya ke dalam kotaknya. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri, dan itu membuat Ayane mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang pemuda yang tinggi sekali itu._

"_Umaibō," katanya sambil memandang kotak itu dengan perasaan ingin memakannya._

_Ayane memandang kotak yang masih dipegang pemuda itu. "Itu punyaku." _

_Pemuda itu lalu memandang Ayane dengan wajah malasnya lalu memandang kotak Umaibō berisi tiga kemasan itu. Entah mengapa Ayane merasa pemuda ini seperti anak-anak._

"_Kalau kau kembalikan yang itu, aku akan memberikan dua kotak yang lain." _

_Pemuda itu memandang Ayane dengan penuh minat. Ayane tersenyum padanya sambil menghapus air matanya, diambilnya tas yang terbuat dari kertas tadi lalu dikeluarkannya dua kotak Umaibō lain yang masih tersegel rapi sesuai janjinya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar pemuda itu mengambil dua kotak itu dan memberikan kotak yang terjatuh tadi pada Ayane._

"Arigatou Ningyo-chin_." Katanya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya memandang kotak Umaibō yang baru._

_Ayane berjengit begitu dirinya disebut boneka oleh pemuda itu. "_Nee,_ aku bukan boneka." Katanya. "Namaku Watanabe Ayane. Namamu?"_

_Pemuda yang kini sibuk mengunyah di ayunan sebelahnya meliriknya. "Murasakibara Atsushi."_

"Aa,_" kata gadis itu mengangguk paham. Kali ini, rasa sedihnya entah mengapa hilang begitu saja. "Murasakibara, akan kuingat."_

_Murasakibara meliriknya lalu bergumam. "Yane-_chin_, cantik." Katanya._

"_Eh?" _

_Ia melirik Ayane lagi. "Yane-_chin_ cantik seperti boneka." _

_Ayane tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos pemuda itu. "Karena kau menyebutku dengan nama belakangku, jadi aku akan menyebutmu Atsushi-_kun_. Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil mengunyah Umaibō pemberian Ayane. "Terserah Yane_-chin_ saja." Katanya._

.

Rasanya baru saja kemarin ia mengalaminya. Ayane tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang dua tahun lalu menghapus rasa sedihnya bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia membalikkan kursinya menghadap ke belakang dimana Murasakibara duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Atsushi_-kun_." Sapanya.

Murasakibara memandangnya setelah menguap lebar. Ia memandang Ayane begitu lama, sampai akhirnya ia berucap, "_Are?_ _Ningyo-chin_?"

Ayane menghela napas. "Watanabe Ayane. Kau ingat?"

Murasakibara lalu melengkungkan bibirnya sebentar. "Yane_-chin_,"

"Bagus." Katanya, senang mendengar bahwa Murasakibara mengingatnya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ternyata kita satu tingkat ya? Kukira kau lebih tua dariku."

Murasakibara hanya diam. Ia pandangi gadis seperti boneka itu. Sampai tanpa sadar mulutnya berucap, "Yane_-chin_,"

"Ya?"

Murasakibara terdiam. "Tidak jadi."

"Eh?"

.

"_Yappari_ _sugoi des you ne, _Ayane_-chan_." puji salah satu teman sekelas gadis setinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti itu, gadis bernama Mika itu terkagum-kagum memandang Ayane. Kali ini pelajaran olah raga dilakukan di lapangan basket sekolah.

Ayane hanya nyengir mendengar itu. "Ah tidak, dibandingkan anggota klub basket putri aku tidak ada apa-apanya." Ujarnya merendah.

"_Nee, nee_ caramu men-_shoot_ bola tadi persis seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_, Midorima Shintarou." Ucap gadis yang satunya.

Ayane mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya yang melonggar dan memandang mereka. "_Kiseki no Sedai_?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Klub basket SMP Teiko yang terkenal itu. Kalau tidak salah Kise Ryouta adalah salah satunya."

"Kise_-kun_?" katanya dengan nada terkejut. "Wah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu."

Keduanya langsung terbengong mendapati ekspresi Ayane yang heran. "Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau pernah satu _photo shoot_ dengannya?"

"_Aa_, aku memang sering bertemu dengannya saat SMP, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai se-detail itu, Sakura."

"Um… ngomong-ngomong soal _Kiseki no Sedai_, bukankah Murasakibara_-kun_ juga salah satunya?" ujar Mika.

"Hah? Atsushi_-kun_ juga?"

DUG!

Mika dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan Ayane terkejut begitu sebuah bola basket menghantam si top model remaja itu sampai terjatuh. "Ayane_-chan!_"

"Uh… _ittai_." Rintih Ayane sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Sumimasen_, Hasegawa_-san_." Kata seorang pemuda yang diketahui Ayane bernama Himuro itu. Tak berapa lama pemuda itu menoleh ke belakangnya, dan menegur seseorang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi, "Atsushi, seharusnya kau tidak memukul bolanya dengan keras."

"_Ara, gomen_." Kata Murasakibara dengan nada malas lalu menghampiri mereka dan memandang ke bawah dan melihat Ayane berusaha berdiri dibantu kedua gadis dari kelas mereka.

"Bolamu mengenai Hasegawa_-san_." Kata Himuro.

"_Gomen_ Yane_-chin_," katanya.

"Atsushi, bawa dia ke klinik." kata Himuro sambil menunjuk.

"Ah, tidak perlu." Kata Ayane buru-buru. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Murasakibara memandang Ayane lalu mengangkat gadis itu ke pundaknya. Seketika itu juga Ayane memekik terkejut, dan kedua gadis yang bersama Ayane memandang keduanya dengan wajah memerah. Melihat Murasakibara yang menggedong Ayane di pundaknya membuat semua orang memandang mereka sampai menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

.

"Dengar Atsushi_-kun_, lain kali kau jangan membawaku dengan seperti itu." Katanya dengan wajah memerah mengingat bagaimana Murasakibara membawanya ke klinik.

"Hm? _Nande?_"

"Karena itu memalukan." Kata Ayane.

Murasakibara yang duduk di samping tempat tidur terdiam dan memandang Ayane dengan mata sayunya. "_Gomen_ Yane_-chin_."

Ayane menggeleng. "_Daijoubu._" Lalu tangan Ayane terangkat dan mengelus kepala Murasakibara. "Kau pasti tidak sengaja."

Murasakibara menangkap tangan yang tengah mengelus kepalanya itu. "Yane_-chin_,"

"Hm?" Ayane memandang Murasakibara yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan melakukan itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Yane_-chin_ bukan kakakku."

Ayane terperangah. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja." Katanya. "_Gomen ne_, Atsushi_-kun_."

.

From_ : Tanaka Rei_

Subject_ : Kenapa_

_Kudengar kau berhenti? Kenapa?_

Ayane menghela napas membaca e-mail dari teman semasa _junior high_-nya itu, lalu membalas.

From_ : Watanabe Ayane_

Subject_ : Not really_

_Tidak betul-betul berhenti, aku hanya tidak bisa setiap edisi muncul di majalah. Lagi pula aku ingin tetap berada di sini._

Ayane lalu memandang keluar jendela sambil melamun. Tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sudah ia pastikan bahwa itu balasan dari Rei.

From_ : Tanaka Rei_

Subject_ : Bagaimana_

_Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?_

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Ayane tersenyum.

From_ : Watanabe Ayane_

Subject_ : Hm_

_Menurutmu? _

Tak lama balasan kembali muncul.

From_ : Tanaka Rei_

Subject_ : Hei_

_Beritahu aku!_

Ayane tersenyum dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku tanpa membalas _e-mail_ itu.

.

"Watanabe Ayane-_san,_"

"Haik, Sensei." Kata Ayane dengan separo gugup.

Guru wanita yang bermarga sama dengannya memandang Ayane tajam lalu melanjutkan mengabsen satu-persatu siswa di kelasnya. Tak lama guru fisika wanita itu memulai materi ajarnya. Ayane tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita itu barang sedetik pun setiap wanita itu mengajar, karena wanita itu adalah wanita yang pernah melahirkannya dan membesarkannya sampai berumur enam tahun.

Ia menemukan wanita itu setelah Ayane diam-diam menyewa jasa agen detektif hanya untuk mencari wanita itu. Ia pun rela bersekolah di SMA Yosen yang jauh dari rumahnya, dan menyampingkan pekerjaannya sebagai model hanya agar ia bisa melihat wanita itu.

Tak terasa jam pelajaran fisika telah berakhir. Ayane menghela napas kecewa begitu melihat wanita itu keluar dari kelas. Padahal, ia ingin memandangi ibunya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi ia tersenyum lembut. Ia sudah menemukan ibunya. Tak ada yang membahagiakannya dari ini.

.

"Jadi, apa yang sebetulnya ingin kau bicarakan Kise-_kun?_" kata Ayane dengan jengkel memandang pemuda yang sedari tadi terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berbicara padanya.

Hari ini liburan musim panas sudah akan dimulai, di sela _photo shoot_-nya ia mendapati Kise sengaja datang dan menemuinya. Karena tingkah tak biasa itu, semua yang berada di studio mengira mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Ano… bagaimana ya, Watanabe-_cchi._"

Ayane mendesis kesal. "Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja!"

"Um… begini Watanabe-_cchi_. Menurutmu jika ada gadis yang takut pada laki-laki, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hah?" Ayane memandangnya dengan heran.

"Watanabe_-cchi,_ aku membutuhkan nasehatmu." Katanya.

"Hoo~ kau menyukai seorang gadis." Todong Ayane dengan tertarik.

Kise membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ayane lalu meneguk _milkshake_-nya sambil tertawa. "Baiklah-baiklah, akan kudengarkan."

Setelahnya Kise mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang gadis yang membuatnya tertarik itu. Ayane yang tidak tahu benar akan kejelasan cerita itu hanya mengangguk dan menanggapi sebisanya dan memberikan sedikit nasehat.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka dengan tidak suka. Terlebih lagi pada Ayane yang tertawa mendengar Kise berbicara. Ayane tak tahu bencana apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari, karena dia tertawa-tawa bersama Kise Ryouta saat ini.

...

Uh... bingung juga mau bilang apa soal cerita ini. Cuma... yah, thanks for read.


	2. Ayo kita berkencan!

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon,typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Ningyo Hime – Tanaka Rie (Ending Song Anime: Chobits) & Cactus Secret (Manga by Nana Haruta)

Pair : Murasakibara Atsushi x Watanabe Ayane (OC)

…

"Tuh dia datang." Bisik beberapa gadis begitu Ayane mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_. Dapat dirasakannya lirikan tajam gadis-gadis itu padanya. Ia menghela napas dan memilih mengabaikan mereka dengan menaruh sepatunya di rak sambil membanting loker sepatunya dan membuat beberapa gadis yang membicarakannya terdiam. Ayane menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan sedikit angkuh, yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Yane-_chin_,"

"Astaga Atsushi_-kun,_" Seru Ayane begitu Murasakibara muncul menghadang jalannya. "kau membuatku terkejut"

Murasakibara hanya diam dan sedikit menunduk memandang Ayane yang lebih pendek darinya.

Ayane menghela napas lagi. "Nah, ada apa?"

"Yane-_chin_ berkencan dengan Kise-_chin_?"

"Hah?" Ayane terbengong mendengarnya.

"Yane-_chin_ berkencan dengan Kise-_chin_?" ulangnya lagi.

"Tidak." Kata Ayane. "Aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Karena aku tidak suka."

Ayane memandang Murasakibara heran. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum, gadis itu merasa bahwa pemuda yang diperlakukannya seperti seorang adik itu tengah cemburu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkencan dengan Kise_-kun_." Katanya sambil menggandeng pemuda jangkung itu untuk ke kelas mereka, sambil mengabaikan bisik-bisik orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"Yane-_chin_,"

"Hm?" balasnya masih menggandeng tangan Murasakibara.

"Ayo kita pergi berkencan!"

"Hah?" Ayane terbengong. Tapi, karena merasa Murasakibara hanya asal berucap untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, Ayane pun mengangguk. "Yah, tentu saja. Kita pergi kencan hari sabtu nanti." Katanya dengan geli

.

_Bullying_ memang terjadi di mana pun, terutama di sekolah. Tapi, Ayane tak menyangka bahwa _bullying_ pun akan terjadi padanya yang selalu berusaha menghindari masalah. Namun, masalah ini berasal dari seorang pemuda yang tinggal di Kanagawa daripada di Akita.

"Kise Ryota," geramnya sambil memegangi tangannya yang melepuh terkena kuah kare yang sengaja ditumpahkan salah satu siswi di kelasnya saat kelas memasak tadi.

Sakura dan Mika cepat-cepat membawa gadis itu ke klinik sebelum keributan semakin menjadi. Terlebih lagi gadis-gadis itu sudah menaruh rasa iri yang sangat terhadap Ayane.

"_Daijoubu_, Ayane_-chan?_" Tanya Mika.

Ayane memaksakan dirinya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tak berapa lama pintu geser terbuka dan Watanabe _Sensei_ memandang ketiga gadis itu yang balas memandangnya heran.

"_Sensei_ yang menjaga klinik hari ini sedang tidak masuk, apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya datar seperti biasa.

"Ayane_-chan_ terkena kuah kare panas." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tangan Ayane yang memerah.

Watanabe _Sensei_ lalu dengan cepat mengambil kotak obat yang biasa diperlukan saat seseorang terluka. "Watanabe_-san_ biar aku yang tangani, kalian kembalilah ke kelas." Katanya.

Kedua gadis itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan Ayane dan guru Fisika mereka itu. Ayane memandangi wanita itu setengah takjub. Ia tidak menyangka bisa kembali sedekat ini lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali ke kelas." kata wanita itu setelah membalut luka Ayane dengan perban.

"_Arigatou_…" katanya dengan pandangan sendu pada wanita yang tengah sibuk membereskan peralatannya tadi. "…_Okaasan_"

Watanabe _Sensei_ berhenti bergerak. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali sibuk sendiri. "Murasakibara_-kun_, tidak perlu bersembunyi di sana lagi!"

Ayane terlonjak dari tempatnya begitu mendapati pemuda bermata sayu itu muncul di balik tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya ke meja di mana _Sensei_ yang menjaga klinik biasa bekerja. Sepertinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan lukanya dan terus memandangi Watanabe _Sensei_, ia menjadi tak menyadari segala-galanya, bahkan keberadaan Murasakibara.

"Aku ingin menjemput Yane-_chin_." Katanya.

"Tentu saja." Katanya mempersilahkan.

Ayane tersenyum pada Murasakibara. "_Arigatou_, Atsushi_-kun_."

.

Ayane memandang pantulan diirinya di cermin. _Dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna _cream_ lembut dengan _cardigan_ ungu. Mungkin itu cukup untuk istilah kencan. Yah, tidak ada salahnya menemani Murasakibara jalan-jalan. Setidaknya itu mengusir stress-nya yang selama seminggu terakhir diteror oleh _fans_ Kise.

Tak lupa juga ia mengambil tas yang terisi penuh dengan makanan ringan, walau sebetulnya ia tak boleh memakan banyak makanan ringan untuk menjaga berat badannya. Tapi untuk sekali ini tak ada salahnya untuk makan sedikit lebih banyak, tambahnya dalam hati.

Sambil berlari keluar ia mulai memakai sepatu _kets_-nya dan membuka pintu. Namun, tak disangkanyaseseorang telah berdiri di sana dan hendak menekan bel apartemennya.

"_Miss_ Glynne," kata pria asing bersetelan jas hitam itu dalam bahasa dan logat Inggris yang kental. "_Mr._ Glynne ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"_I'm sorry_ John," balasnya setengah menggeram dalam hati. "aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi _Miss_,"

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk." Ayane mengunci pintunya dan cepat-cepat pergi.

"_Miss_ Glynne," panggil pria itu. Ayane tetap berjalan dan berusaha mengabaikan pria itu. "_Miss_ Patricia Glynne,"

Ayane tetap berlari sampai akhirnya ketika di tikungan setelah keluar dari gedung apartemennya ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Namun, sebuah tangan besar dan hangat mendekap punggungnya sehingga tubuhnya merapat pada sesuatu yang ditabraknya tadi.

Ayane yang merasakan tangan hangat itu membungkus tubuhnya memandang sebuah _t-shirt_ berwarna putih yang berada di depan wajahnya itu dan mendongak. Dilihatnya Murasakibara menunduk memandangnya yang lebih pendek tiga puluh senti darinya.

"Kenapa Yane-_chin_ berlari?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada polosnya dan mata sayu yang selalu membuat Ayane tidak tahan untuk mengusap kepala ungu itu.

"Atsushi_-kun_," katanya setengah lega. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin menjemput Yane-_chin_."

Tak berapa lama pria yang mengejar Ayane datang dengan berlari. "_Miss_ Glynne,"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Ayane dengan keras sambil menggandeng lengan Murasakibara. "Ayo Atsushi_-kun_!"

"Tapi _Miss_ Glynne,"

"Hee? Apa?" kali ini Murasakibara menoleh dengan terganggu sambil memandang pria itu.

Pria asing itu meneguk ludah melihat pandangan Murasakibara yang menusuk padanya. Merasa ini waktu yang tidak tepat, akhirnya ia membiarkan keduanya pergi.

.

"Siapa orang tadi Yane-_chin_?"

"Hanya pegawai ayahku." Balas Ayane tanpa minat, sambil menggigit _stick_ yang dilapisi cokelat itu. Kali ini mereka tengah duduk di bawah pohon Maple yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk berpiknik di taman itu, setelah dua jam mereka bermain di wahana-wahana yang cukup membuat lelah keduanya.

"Kenapa dia mengejar Yane-_chin_?"

Ayane memandang ke arah lain sambil berpikir. "Yah, aku diminta bertemu dengan ayahku. Tapi, karena aku sudah berjanji denganmu, aku tidak bisa pergi."

Murasakibara berhenti memakan _Umaibō_ dan memandang Ayane dalam diam.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan." Tambah Ayane cepat-cepat. "Lain kali aku bisa menemuinya atas kemauanku sendiri."

Murasakibara mengangguk lalu kembali memakan _Umaibō_-nya. Ayane yang melihat remah-remah _Umaibō_ di suduh bibir pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusapnya untuk membersihkannya.

"Nah, sudah bersih." Kata Ayane sambil tersenyum.

Ayane baru saja akan menarik tangannya sampai tiba-tiba Murasakibara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan memajukan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Ayane tak mampu bernapas dan juga bergerak saking terkejutnya merasakan lidah hangat pemuda itu menyapu bibirnya.

"Ada cokelat di bibir Yane-_chin_," Katanya dengan nada polos itu lagi, dan ia lalu mengecup bibir Ayane sekilas lalu mundur kembali ke tempatnya. "manis."

Ayane terpaku ditempatnya, memandang wajah Murasakibara yang terlihat biasa saja seakan-akan tak terjadi apa pun dan kembali memakan _Umaibō_-nya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja sedangkan wajah Ayane kini terasa panas dan berganti warna menjadi merah? Ditambah lagi dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

"Atsushi_-kun_,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan melakukan itu!" kata Ayane sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu… itu… yah, tidak seharusnya semua orang kau perlakukan seperti tadi." Kata Ayane sekenanya.

"Aku hanya melakukannya pada Yane-_chin_ kok."

Ayane terperanjat lalu memandang Murasakibara tak percaya. "Hanya padaku?"

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Yane-_chin_ seperti boneka, jadi aku selalu ingin menyentuh Yane-_chin_."

"Haaah?"

.

"_Nee, nee~_ kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Murasakibara_-kun_?" Tanya Mika dengan penasaran.

"He? Berita dari mana itu?"

"Jadi benar?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

Ayane angkat bahu. "Kami pernah berkencan sih, tapi apa itu yang disebut sebagai pacar?"

"Kalian pernah berkencan?" pekik Mika.

Sakura mendesis menyuruhnya diam. "Oh, ayolah Ayane_-chan_!" katanya. "Semua orang di sini jelas tahu bahwa Murasakibara_-kun_ menyukaimu."

"Atsushi_-kun_ menyukaiku?" kata Ayane setengah melamun.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Mika.

"Oh entahlah, aku tak tahu." Jawab Ayane sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet, kurasa aku perlu mencuci wajahku."

"Yah…" gerutu keduanya.

Ayane hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Baru saja ia melangkah menjauhi kelasnya, tiga orang gadis menghadang jalannya.

"Watanabe, kami ingin bicara denganmu."

.

"Jadi, apa yang sebetulnya ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya berusaha mencoba berani. Walaupun sebetulnya ia menahan dirinya untuk menggigil melirik air kolam renang yang berada tak jauh dari belakangnya. Ia pernah nyaris mati tenggelam ketika kecil, dan sejak itu ia menjadi takut melihat air di kolam ataupun di laut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ketiga gadis itu mulai membahas masalah Kise yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat dekat dengannya. Foto mereka yang tersebar di internet membuat gadis-gadis itu geram. Terlebih lagi baik Kise maupun Ayane menyangkal adanya hubungan khusus diantara keduanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah jelas mengatakannya?" kata Ayane sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kise Ryota, dan bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupan pribadi si bodoh Kise itu?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Ups!

Ayane merasa dirinya kelepasan bicara. Seharusnya ia tidak terpancing oleh tingkah laku _fans _Kise yang ganas.

"Beraninya kau mengatai Kise kami!" jerit salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa peduliku?" balas Ayane dengan keras. Namun, salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram lengan gadis itu. Ayane berusaha menyentakkan tangannya sedangkan salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu mendorongnya dengan kuat, membuat tubuh Ayane terhempas ke belakang dan membentur air kolam yang jernih.

Ayane yang merasakan air mulai menariknya, dengan cepat menggapai-gapai untuk mencapai ke permukaan. Napasnya sudah mulai terasa sesak mendapat serangan mendadak seperti ini. Sambil membatin dalam hati untuk meminta pertolongan pada Kami-sama, ia terus mencoba menggapai permukaan yang terlihat semakin jauh.

Kejadiannya terasa begitu cepat bagi Ayane yang sekarang terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak air yang tertelan tadi. Sambil menarik napas banyak-banyak, ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan tenggorokannya yang perih. Ia memandang lurus ke arah bayangan yang sedang menunduk memandangnya.

"Atsushi_-kun_," katanya dengan lirih.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu memandangnya dalam. Dapat dilihatnya pakaian pemuda itu basah kuyub seperti dirinya. Murasakibara… menolongnya?

Murasakibara lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lipatan lutut gadis itu dan juga pundaknya, menggendong Ayane yang tak berdaya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu membawa Ayane dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja dalam gendongannya.

"Atsushi_-kun_," bisik Ayane.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku seperti ini?" Tanya Ayane yang hanya bisa di dengar Murasakibara saja.

Beberapa murid yang berada di lorong sekolah memandang keduanya yang basah kuyub dengan heran. Bahkan beberapa diantar mereka mulai berbisik membicarakan keduanya.

Murasakibara tetap berjalan santai sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ayane dengan nada polosnya yang biasa. "Karena Yane-_chin_ tidak suka kubawa seperti sebelumnya."

"Oh, begitu…" Ayane tersenyum lemah sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari ini dia merasa lelah. Lelah sekali.

.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ayane?"

Ayane mengerjapkan matanya, sepasang mata berwarna hitam di balik kacamata memandangnya khawatir.

Watanabe Sensei.

"_Okaasan_,"

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum lega.

"_Okaasan_," seru Ayane sambil terduduk dengan tiba-tiba dan memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "_Okaasan_…"

"Ssh, aku di sini." Katanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap punggung putrinya itu.

Setelah merasa Ayane mulai tenang, ia baringkan tubuh gadis itu lagi dan berkata dengan lembut, "Semua baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah lagi."

Ayane mengangguk dan memandang sekitarnya. "Ini di mana?"

"Ini rumahku," Jawab Watanabe _Sensei_ dengan lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan nada suaranya yang super datar saat mengajar di kelas. "karena jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan sekolah, aku yang meminta Murasakibara_-kun_ untuk membawamu kemari."

Ayane mengikuti arah pandangan Watanabe _Sensei_ ke arah sebuah kursi panjang dimana pemuda bersurai ungu yang memakai pakaian olah raganya tertidur dengan pulas. "Atsushi_-kun_,"

Watanabe _Sensei_ tersenyum. "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ayane tersenyum memandang wajah damai Murasakibara. Walau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Murasakibara cukup tampan untuk ukuran seorang pemuda SMA. Terlebih lagi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam basket. Menyadari pikiran itu, Ayane memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai menghangat.

"Selera yang bagus, Ayane_-chan_." Bisik Watanabe _Sensei_.

"_Okaasan_," serunya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Watanabe _Sensei_ tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari sampingnya. Namun, Ayane menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan memandangnya. "_Okaasan_ tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, kan?"

Watanabe _Sensei_ kembali duduk dan mengusap kepala Ayane dengan sayang. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sekarang, tidurlah." Katanya sambil mengecup dahi Ayane.

Ayane tersenyum lega dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah.

…

_Chapter_ 2… er… _thanks_ udah _follow_ cerita ini _and… thanks for read_.


	3. Perasaanku

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon,typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Ningyo Hime – Tanaka Rie (Ending Song Anime: Chobits) & Cactus Secret (Manga by Nana Haruta)

Pair : Murasakibara Atsushi x Watanabe Ayane (OC)

…

"Atsushi_-kun_,"

Murasakibara yang baru minum dari botolnya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ayane yang menaruh tas berisi makanan ringan kesukaannya di _bench_. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Ayane. Anggota tim basket _regular_ memandang ke arah mereka dengan terkejut.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu…" Okamura, sang kapten tim basket menunjuk Ayane yang tengah diusap kepalanya oleh Murasakibara.

Himuro yang melihatnya menyahut, "Oh, Watanabe_-san_. Dia teman sekelas kami."

"Bukan itu yang kapten maksud." Kata Fukui. "Itu… Watanabe Ayane? Model itu."

Okamura yang melihat pemandangan itu meratapi dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis-gadis, kini harus memandangi Murasakibara yang terlihat dekat dengan seorang model terkenal dan juga cantik. Terlebih lagi, anggota yang lain tak pernah melihat Murasakibara memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu.

"Kenapa tak ada gadis yang mau dekat denganku?" ratapnya.

Wei Liu yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan ratapan sang kapten. Fukui yang melihat model terkenal mendatangi lapangan basket di sela-sela latihan mereka tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan menghampiri Ayane.

"Watanabe_-san_, boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?"

Ayane yang ditanya seperti itu terkejut sejenak, lalu tersenyum pada Fukui. "Tentu saja."

Fukui lalu dengan senang hati menyodorkan botol minumnya. Ayane yang selalu membawa spidol permanen hanya terkekeh dan menandatangani botol minum itu.

"Terima kasih, Watanabe_-san_."

Ayane tersenyum. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Okamura yang masih meratapi dirinya sendiri dan menghampirinya.

"Yane_-chin_," Murasakibara terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa kapten-mu." Katanya berusaha menenangkan Murasakibara. Ia lalu memandang Okamura yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya. "Okamura _Senpai des you ne?_"

Okamura yang terkejut tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. "Ka-kau tahu namaku?"

Ayane tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Atsushi_-kun_. Kau adalah kapten yang hebat untuk _team_ ini."

Mendengar ucapan Ayane, mata Okamura berkaca-kaca. Himuro yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Murasakibara yang melihat itu langsung menyeret Ayane keluar, selagi Fukui menenangkan Okamura yang mulai menangis terharu.

.

Murasakibara memandang Ayane dengan wajah bosan. Setelah menyuruh Ayane cepat-cepat pulang saat di sela-sela istirahat latihan basketnya, ia tak bicara lagi dengan Ayane. Setelah bel istirahat pulang terdengar, ia lalu membawa Ayane ke atap sekolah.

Ayane yang melihat tingkah Murasakibara hari ini yang tak wajar menjadi heran. "Ada apa, Atsushi_-kun_?"

"Yane_-chin_," Ayane memandangnya, menunggu Murasakibara mengucapkan maksudnya. "jangan datang saat aku latihan lagi!"

Ayane terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka."

Ayane mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh. Er, aku mengganggu latihanmu ya? _Gomen ne_, Atsushi_-kun_. Aku tidak akan mengganggu latihanmu lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka," kata Murasakibara lagi. "Yane_-chin_ tersenyum pada pria lain."

"Eh?" Senyum Ayane menghilang. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang terasa berdebar cepat.

"Dan aku tidak suka," tambah Murasakibara. "Yane_-chin_ bertingkah seperti kakakku."

Ayane mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Atsushi_-kun_, aku tidak bermaksud seper-" Ayane menghentikan ucapannya begitu Murasakibara memojokkannya di pagar.

"Yane_-chin_,"

"Atsushi_-kun_, apa yang-"

"Aku tidak akan membagi Yane_-chin_ dengan yang lain." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Murasakibara menyentuh pipi Ayane dengan lembut dan membawa bibirnya untuk menyentuh milik Ayane dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ayane yang diperlakukan seperti itu meremas pagar kawat dibelakangnya untuk membantu menopang tubuhnya, karena lututnya tengah gemetaran. Ia pun dapat merasakan dadanya seperti akan meledak saking cepat detakan jantungnya.

Murasakibara mundur lalu memandang wajah Ayane yang sudah merah padam. "Aku menyukai Yane_-chin_," Katanya. "lebih dari siapa-pun."

Ayane menahan napas mendengarnya. "Atsushi_-kun_,"

"Apa Yane_-chin_ juga menyukaiku?"

Ayane tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa saking terkejutnya mendengar pengakuan Murasakibara.

.

Hening.

Ayane tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Saat ini ia masih bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Murasakibara semakin menunduk memandang ke mata Ayane menuntut jawabannya.

"Yane_-chin_," panggilnya.

Ayane tetap diam. Ia tak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tidak seperti Rei, kawan semasa _junior high_-nya yang sudah bertemu bermacam-macam pria dan berbagai macam cara menghadapi mereka. Selama ini ia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada satu tujuan, yaitu mencari ibunya dan mengabaikan cerita romantis yang berkelebat dihidupnya.

Dan sekarang, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya termasuk dari sekian banyak remaja yang sudah pasti akan menghadapi hal seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah Murasakibara. Pemuda yang begitu sulit ia terka jalan pikirannya.

Murasakibara bisa terlihat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. Tapi, ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa Murasakibara juga seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya dan memiliki hasrat pada seorang gadis. Ayane mendorong Murasakibara dan membebaskan dirinya.

"_Gomen_ Atsushi_-kun_," ucap Ayane tanpa memandang Murasakibara.

Keduanya terdiam. Murasakibara memandang punggung Ayane yang terlihat kaku. Ia baru saja akan menyentuh bahu Ayane, sampai tiba-tiba Ayane berlari ke pintu dan membantingnya. Murasakibara hanya diam dan menghela napas.

"Yane_-chin_," gumamnya. Ia lalu menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "kenapa terasa begitu sakit?"

.

Setelah pengakuan dari Murasakibara beberapa hari yang lalu, Ayane tidak bisa tidur hampir setiap malam. Dan yang tidak mengenakkan adalah ia sendiri malah menghindari Murasakibara selama di sekolah dan tidak bicara dengannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda yang begitu mempengaruhi pikirannya. Ya, hanya karena Murasakibara Atsushi.

Ia berguling di tempat tidurnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tapi, ia tak juga dapat memejamkan matanya. Dipandanginya ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor seseorang dan menekan tombol panggil.

"_Moshi-moshi_," terdengar suara parau di seberang menjawab telepon darinya.

"Rei_-chan_,"

"Oh, Ayane." Kata gadis yang disebut Rei tadi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya baru saja menonton film sedih." Jawabnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Gerutu Ayane.

Rei tak menjawab. Setelah hening beberapa lama akhirnya terdengar suara hembusan napas Rei. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Ayane diam. Ia berpikir, apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Rei atau tidak.

"Apa ini tentang ibumu lagi?"

Ayane tersentak. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Rei. "Bukankah kau selalu meneleponku saat sudah hampir putus asa mengenai ibumu."

Ayane menghela napas panjang. "Kali ini bukan itu. Lagi pula masalah itu sudah selesai."

"Begitupun dengan ayahmu?"

"Yah," suara Ayane terdengar ragu-ragu. "aku belum menemuinya lagi."

"Oke, jadi kali ini kita membahas ayahmu."

"Rei," serunya setengah marah. "bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan!"

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Aku… kau tahu bukan aku tidak pernah berhubungan serius dengan laki-laki."

Rei diam. "Tunggu, kau ingin bilang bahwa kau sedang bingung masalah cinta?"

"Terlalu dini bagimu untuk megatakan cinta." Balas Ayane.

"Hm, lalu? Siapa pemuda itu? Tampankah? Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku! Aku perlu hiburan."

Ayane mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rei selalu saja begitu. Walau di luar ia terlihat seperti gadis yang hobi berkenalan dengan pria tampan manapun, tapi saat ia menyukai seseorang ia tak akan berani mendekati pria itu walau dua meter sekalipun.

"_Nee_, Ayane."

"Apa?"

"Aku mungkin memang terdengar sok tahu. Tapi, apa pun yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah nyata. Jika benar kau menyukainya, katakanlah sebelum kau menyesal."

Ayane menghela napas. Ia lalu tersenyum. "_Arigatou_ Rei, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Jangan katakana itu! Kita teman, bukan?"

Ayane tersenyum. Setelah memutuskan percakapan telepon dengan Rei, ia lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu pun mulai tidur.

.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Ayane tetap menghindar, dan Murasakibara tetap diam seperti biasa dengan wajah malasnya. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama berada di sekolah, walaupun sebetulnya hati mereka tak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Watanabe_-san_,"

Ayane tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Watanabe_-san_!"

Merasakan punggungnya disentuh, Ayane menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Murasakibara menunjuk ke depan dengan malas. "Yane_-chin_, kau dipanggil."

Ayane terperangah lalu memandang ke depan. "_Ha-haik, Sensei?_"

Watanbe _Sensei_ mengernyit. "Nanti setelah jam sekolah usai, temui aku di ruang guru."

"Ah, _haik_."

Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena tatapan seluruh kelas terarah padanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya berpura-pura membaca buku catatannya. Ia tadi melamun. Tak ada yang lebih memalukan lagi selain ketahuan melamun di kelas oleh gurumu sendiri, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Ayane. Terlebih lagi seluruh kelas sempat memandang ke arahnya tadi.

.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Watanabe _Sensei_ setelah membawanya ke klinik agar dapat bicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_." Jawab Ayane sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bertanya sebagai ibumu, bukan sebagai gurumu."

Ayane terdiam. Ia berpikir sambil memandang ke lantai. Haruskah ia menceritakan kegundahan hatinya pada ibunya?

"Ayane,"

Ayane mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Watanabe _Sensei_. "A-aku hanya sedang bingung."

"Tentang Murasakibara_-kun_, bukan?"

"Bagaimana _Okaasan_ tahu?"

"Insting wanita." Jawabnya sambil mengedip.

Ayane terdiam dan menunduk memandang lantai.

"Ayane_-chan_," panggil Watanabe _Sensei_ lagi, Ayane lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wanita itu. Watanabe _Sensei_ tersenyum dan mengusap rambut pirang Ayane lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang daun telinga kiri gadis itu. "sekarang kau sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa, mengingat cepat atau lambat kau akan menghadapi hal seperti ini membuatku menyesal tak melewatkan waktu bersamamu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"_Okaasan_," Ayane menggenggam tangan Watanabe _Sensei_ dan tersenyum lemah.

"Karena itulah, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Murasakibara_-kun_."

Ayane memandang Watanabe _Sensei_ dan berkata, "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku merasakan dan mengalami hal seperti ini. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini yang kupikirkan adalah _Okaasan_. Mencari _Okaasan_. Bertemu _Okaasan_. Selalu _Okaasan_. Maka dari itu aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi begitu hal seperti ini datang padaku."

"_Gomen ne_, Ayane_-chan_." Katanya bergerak lalu memeluk putri tunggalnya itu. "Ayane_-chan_ sudah melalui banyak hal, karena itu aku yakin Ayane_-chan_ akan bisa melalui ini. Putri _Okaasan_ pasti bisa."

.

"Himuro_-kun_, apa kau melihat Atsushi_-kun_?" Tanya Ayane begitu dilihatnya pemuda itu masih berada di kelas.

"Atsushi?"

Ayane mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia di atap sekolah."

"Begitu? _Arigatou_ Himuro_-kun_."

Himuro tersenyum. Setelah melihat Ayane yang menghilang di pintu kelas, Himuro mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim _e-mail_ pada seseorang.

.

"Atsushi_-kun_," panggil Ayane setelah membuka pintu atap gedung sekolah. Sambil menghampiri pagar kawat ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, namun tak dilihatnya Murasakibara di sana. Ayane menghela napas. "sepertinya dia tak ada di sini."

Ayane lalu kembali ke pintu, baru lima meter dia mendekati pintu dilihatnya pintu mengayun terbuka dan Murasakibara muncul di daun pintu. Selama beberapa saat Ayane terpaku di tempatnya. Murasakibara terlihat begitu berbeda dengan rambut sebahunya yang diikat seperti itu.

"Atsushi_-kun_,"

Murasakibara melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri di hadapan Ayane. "Ada apa, Yane_-chin_? Muro_-chin_ bilang kau mencariku."

Ayane tersenyum. "Untuk beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku minta maaf."

Murasakibara menunduk memandang ke mata biru jernih Ayane. Ia hanya memandangi Ayane tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maafkan atas sikapku yang terus menghindarimu." Kata Ayane lagi. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku mengalami hal seperti ini. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa… aku juga menyukaimu."

Murasakibara memandang Ayane dengan mata sedikit membesar. "Yane_-chin_,"

Ayane tersenyum lalu mengambil langkah ke depan dan memeluk pemuda jangkung itu. "Aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti kakakmu lagi, karena Atsushi_-kun_ bukan adikku."

Murasakibara tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar bahwa Ayane menyukainya juga. Rasa sesak yang melingkupi dadanya terasa terangkat dan pergi begitu saja. Ya, itu semua karena Yane_-chin_-nya.

Dilepaskannya pelukan Ayane padanya dan diciumnya gadis itu dengan seluruh perasaannya. Ayane tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman itu dan membalasnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Murasakibara.

Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, ia akan mengukir cerita cintanya. Tentunya bersama Murasakibara Atsushi-nya.

…

Owari

Er~ _ending_-nya terlalu singkat dan maksa sepertinya. Yah, sejak awal sih udah ada endingnya sendiri, eh tapi malah dirombak total. Jadinya… yah, seperti ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Yah, semoga aja cerita berikutnya tentang Rei nggak separah ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-_review_ (kurohime_-san_ & Kumada Chiyu_-san_) karya amatir saya ini.

Untuk Kumada Chiyu_-san_: Thanks untuk review-nya. Semoga _chapter_ ini terjawab sudah. Himuro ya? #mikir. Yah, mungkin dia akan ada porsinya sendiri tentu dengan oc lain, tapi entah kapan itu . Ditunggu aja ya.


End file.
